


Come here!

by CockAsInTheBird



Series: 500 Followers Mystery Prompts [6]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CockAsInTheBird/pseuds/CockAsInTheBird
Summary: Steve gets pulled along by the shirt, out of the cafeteria, down the halls of Hawkins High, outside, underneath the bleachers, and isn’t released till Billy shoves him against the chain link fence that spans the outer borders of the football field.Within a second Billy’s on him, lips meeting roughly with such a deep hunger it leans toward too much, but Steve follows his lead, moving fingers up to pull at the golden mullet, breathing ragged through his nose.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: 500 Followers Mystery Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880911
Comments: 3
Kudos: 120





	Come here!

**Author's Note:**

> To celebrate 500 followers on my tumblr, I'm doing a Smut Mystery Prompt, and here's the sixth!  
> 7\. “I want you now.”  
> 115\. “Come here.”

“Harrington!” his voice carries over the roar of a dozen teenagers talking and gossiping throughout the cafeteria.

Everyone goes dead silent, staring at Billy, then they all whip their heads at Steve, who’s frozen with his teeth biting into a piece of meatloaf.

“Come here!” Billy shouts with his eyes burning holes into Steve.

Cautiously he turns to look at Billy, fists tight at his sides, brows pulled strong together in a stern stare.

“What did you do?” Nancy whispers to Steve, leaning across the table.

Jonathan sits next to her, honestly looking more scared than Steve himself. Everyone else looks almost _excited_ , as if they’re waiting for a chance to see blood, the tension palpable in the air, thick and electric like a storm is brewing.

He doesn’t answer, simply drops his food on the tray and stands up, immediately causing a wave of _not that hushed_ whispers.

_Steve’s gonna get his ass kicked. Billy boutta tear Harrington a new one! Dead man walking._

It’s kinda hard to ignore. The ocean of students separate before him like he’s Moses as he walks through the crowd. They’re all laughing, snickering, jeering, as the old King Steve approaches the reigning Keg King.

_Nice knowing ya, Steve. Good luck. Just give up now, it’ll hurt less. If I were you I’d run away._

But he doesn’t register any of it beyond simple background static, because the way Billy is staring, _leering,_ is setting his soul aflame, triggering his fight or flight instinct, _getting him a tad bit too excited_.

“What the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing?” Billy _hisses_ at him, canines exposed through a scowl.

Steve frowns right back, crosses his arms. “I dunno, you tell me.” They’re standing so close that he can smell Billy’s cologne, feel his harsh breathing against his lips.

Billy looks away from Steve and over his shoulder, going from one peer’s curious gaze to another’s bloodthirsty one, then _snarls,_ “What the _FUCK_ are you all staring at?”

And at that they all scramble around, returning to their places, but it’s painfully obvious that they’re still paying attention, glancing over shoulders with perked ears.

A fist closes around the fabric of Steve’s expensive, short sleeved, _open_ button down.

“Not here,” Billy whispers sharply, nostrils flared, a finger rubbing against the slightly exposed patch of chest hair Steve has to offer.

-

Steve gets pulled along by the shirt, out of the cafeteria, down the halls of Hawkins High, outside, underneath the bleachers, and isn’t released till Billy shoves him against the chain link fence that spans the outer borders of the football field.

Within a second Billy’s on him, lips meeting roughly with such a deep hunger it leans toward too much, but Steve follows his lead, moving fingers up to pull at the golden mullet, breathing ragged through his nose.

Billy’s thick fingers tear through the buttons of Steve’s shirt. He has been staring at him all day, the pale blue shirt having been opened just enough to expose the top of his chest, a hint of hair, and it is a fair move on Steve’s behalf, considering it’s at the start of summer and sweltering hot, nearing 90 degrees already. 

But Billy hates it, in a sense, as he could not focus all day, Steve’s pale skin just _teasing him, daring him to stare, inviting him to touch_. And perhaps it’s because he’s seen Steve fully naked, flushed, moaning beneath him, marked up in purple and red, that he can’t just go on about his day whenever Steve shows just a bit too much. Short shorts, tight jeans, crop tops, and unbuttoned shirts. It just flicks a switch now.

As he leans away from their brutish kissing, he stares at the patch of hair now fully on display, then catches Steve grinning like the cat that ate the canary. 

“You wore _this_ shirt on purpose, didn’t you?” barely an actual question as Billy runs his fingers through Steve’s dark, rather soft, chest hair.

“I did,” he responds, sounding a bit more winded than Billy. 

“You _know_ what it does to me,” another clear statement.

“I do-” Steve starts with a _sensuous chuckle_ , but winces an interruption as Billy _tugs on a few strands of hair_ . “Ah-h, _asshole_.”

But they both laugh at that, humoured by Steve’s obvious _teasing_ and _insinuation_ that follows wearing _this shirt_ , unspoken but still heard. Billy leans in, doesn’t kiss Steve even as he opens up with wanton; his need to taste Billy again palpable.

“ _God_ ,” Billy growls out hot, and Steve eats it right up, squirms a bit under the hand flat on his pecs. “I want you, _now_.”

“ _Hmmm…_ ” Steve hums as if he’s actually contemplating something, as if it wasn’t his plan from the start of his morning to end up like this. “ _How?_ ”

-

Billy spreads his legs out on the backseat of the camaro, not that there’s a lot of space to do so, but enough for Steve to kneel there, balanced precariously on the edge of the bench, as he kisses Billy; a bit softer now but no less _passionate_.

As Steve makes his way down, across the jaw that tastes of aftershave, the neck that smells of cologne, the chest that beats like a drum, Billy _thunks_ his head against the window, gazing at the tree tops surrounding them where they’re parked in the forest.

Wet, eager, pliant lips follow right behind where Steve’s fingers undoes the buttons of Billy’s dark fuchsia shirt, tongue out to taste the summer on his skin. When he reaches the border of jeans and pulls at the belt, Billy looks down at him to run a hand through his hair.

Brown eyes shoot up, dark and amber, filled with _lust_ , _desire_ and a certain _tenderness_ they haven’t addressed yet. Which Billy doesn’t really want to, _just in case_ it would ruin everything, because he doesn’t believe he can trust his own heart with such a delicate matter, with such a _pretty boy_.

Steve raises himself to kiss Billy, pushing his tongue in to curl them together, sweet and wet and _dear_ , before he pulls off by an inch with a complacent smile.

“You were really convincing back there,” he laughs quietly, unhooking the belt.

“Oh yeah?” Billy chuckles back. He’s got one arm resting across the backseat, the other up to grab at the headrest for the driver's seat.

“Yeah, had me worried for a moment.” A button pops free and the zipper runs loudly.

“Good, _ah-_ ” Billy bites back a moan as Steve’s warm and slightly sweaty hand reaches into his trunks. “Wanted to- _fuh-ck-_ wanted to sell it, make it believable.”

He gasps and groans as Steve works his hand along Billy’s _full erection_ , staring down at those soft, pale fingers squeezing around him.

“ _Shit Stevie…_ ”

Steve chuckles warmly, smiling as wide as he can go, eyes lidded and heavy with a _heated gaze_ at how Billy becomes breathless by his touch. He scoots down the seating, lying down as much as he can, legs bent into the air, as he faces the _girthy cock_ that throbs in his grasp.

Looks up through lashes to watch how Billy bites into his lower lip, brows pinched together with anticipation as Steve pulls his dick free from its reins. Feels a gentle hand petting his hair when he skims his lips across the burning skin, runs his tongue from the base up to just under the head, following the curve of it with the tip of his tongue.

The hand in his hair is heavy, comforting, _pleading_ , and Steve opens his mouth _wide_ , smears the droplet of pre against his flat tongue, then sinks down on Billy’s cock, stretching his lips around the thickness of it.

Instinctively Billy bucks his hips up, making Steve gag _loudly -_ but he doesn’t pull off, just makes a slightly annoyed sound as he adjusts to the intrusion prodding at the back of his throat.

“ _Fuck!_ Fuck, sorry Steve, you just- _ah- yes-_ ” at least he _tries_ to apologize, but the way Steve has the head of his leaking prick rubbing against the palate of his mouth makes it a real struggle not to thrust into that _gorgeous, slippery heat_.

“ _Mmh, arrh,_ look so _pretty_ with your lips wrapped around my cock like that, _baby_ ,” Billy moans out as Steve starts bobbing his head; fingers tugging on his hair to set the right pace.

Steve says something, not meant to be heard, rather for it to vibrate off of his tongue and through Billy’s _steely erection_ , making him leak worse, groan louder, as Steve swallows around the head.

"God, _fuck-_ you suck dick so _so_ good, _harrh- ahh-_ " 

With both hands in his hair now, Steve moves faster, rolls and twists his tongue, pressing against the bulging veins, swipes against the weeping slit before daring to push his way down to nuzzle his nose against Billy's crotch. 

"F-faster," Billy begs as nicely as he can, voice on edge and rough. 

And Steve's happy to oblige; let's himself be controlled by Billy's eager lust, fists lifting him up till only the head of the _thick cock_ is inside of Steve's mouth, then _gently but with intent thrusts back in_. 

It's sloppy and obscene as he fucks into Steve's throat, throbbing erection drenched in spit, drool running down Steve's chin as he relaxes. 

" _Yeah, fuck, I'm-I'm so-_ " Billy trails off with a loud groan, thighs tensing, head hitting the window as he throws back, shoving Steve fully onto his dick as he cums, _a lot,_ warm and salty and overflowing almost. 

Steve swallows the best he can around Billy's cock, like he's sucking on a lollipop, hollowing his cheeks, working the muscles in his throat to milk Billy dry. 

As Billy gasps for air, chest heaving, prick softening up real quick, Steve pulls off and licks his lips all satisfied, earning himself a breathless laugh from the other. 

He makes a bit of a show of it, really letting his tongue slide from one corner to another, mouth wide open, crawling further up to then kiss against Billy's lips with an all too happy smile. 

"You're incredible," Billy hums with appreciation and something close to _adoration,_ his fingers brushing through Steve's thick hair, caressing him and soothing where he's been yanking and pulling on dark locks. 

"I try," Steve chuckles.

"Your turn now." And Billy starts pushing Steve away, looking down at the bulge in his jeans, clear as day. 

But Steve shakes his head and catches Billy's hand as it initiates a dive for hard flesh. 

" _Later._ Pick me up after school and I'll let you fuck me blind here in the backseat," Steve _purrs_ directly into Billy's ear, then removes himself entirely to climb back into the passenger seat. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have S O many more to go through still; hope you're all enjoying the ride!


End file.
